Currently, display devices using so-called FPDs (Flat Panel Displays) such as LCDs (Liquid Crystal Displays), PDPs (Plasma Display Panels), and the like have become mainstream for viewing television broadcasts and image information stored in storage devices. Such a display device is placed to match the configuration of a placement environment such as a living space. The display device is surrounded by components (the surrounding environment) of the placement environment such as, for example, wall surfaces and curtains. Further, the environmental brightness when viewing is optimized by adjusting the external light introduced, the illumination disposed in the placement environment, etc.
However, in the placement environment of the display device described above, the external light, the light of the illumination, etc., from the surrounding environment such as wall surfaces, curtains, etc., also are part of the visual field of the observer when viewing the image of the display device. The changes of the color and the changes of the luminance of such a surrounding environment do not change to match those of the image of the display device; and the surrounding environment has no continuity with the image of the display device. Thus, because the image of the display device and the surrounding environment are discontinuous, it is unfortunately difficult for the observer to experience a high realistic sensation.
Conversely, investigations to increase the realistic sensation by reducing the discontinuity between the image of the display device and the surrounding environment have been pursued using illumination to provide changes of the luminance and the color of the surrounding environment related to the changes of the image of the display device and using a projection device to project an image toward the surrounding environment related to the image of the display device. For example, JP-A 2007-295559 (Kokai) attempts to provide the observer with a high realistic sensation using a display device to display an image that the observer mainly views (hereinbelow referred to as a main image), using a projection device to display an image surrounding the main image (hereinbelow referred to as an environment image) on the surrounding environment, and overlapping these images.
However, in the case where a display device is used to display the main image and a projection device is used to display the environment image as in JP-A 2007-295559 (Kokai), each of the devices is placed independently. Therefore, it is necessary to change the placement of the projection device each time the display device is moved. Moreover, separate circuit systems are provided to drive the display device and the projection device. Therefore, in the case where the image information for the main image and the image information for the environment image are processed separately and input to the display device and the projection device, respectively, the load on the processing circuits increases. Further, wirings used to input the image information to each of the circuit systems are provided separately for the display device and for the projection device. Accordingly, many wirings must be used particularly in the case where the environment image is formed using multiple projection devices.